


Treehouse

by sparkleaegi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, a few mentions of the other guys as well, he's not even a fuckboy here at all, just some wild teenager with flirting tendencies, we don't really see jihoon being much of a fuckboy, yeah let's leave it at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleaegi/pseuds/sparkleaegi
Summary: Park Jihoon tries to get away from the stress that is family that greets him the moment he gets home. You do find, however, that he's a total nuisance to your season marathon session, which you're doing in the comfort of your treehouse.





	Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@wihkdeep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40wihkdeep).



****

****

****

****

****

_you're welcome_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**02:30A.M.**

"Yeah, don't forget to call me when you get home, alright, baby?" Jihoon can almost feel the bile rising as he sputters that last word. "Yeah, okay. Bye."

He takes a deep breath of relief when he closes the door behind him as gently as possible. A smile creeps up on his face when he realizes that he's been able to get away this time again. _Success!_

"Park Jihoon, where have you been?"

_...or maybe not._

Jihoon turns his back, to be greeted by his father in his sleepwear and a fresh, hot cup of coffee in his left hand.

"Oh. Hey... dad."

Jihoon rubs his nape, trying as much as possible to pull off that cliche, nonchalant look teenagers give their parents when they are caught out past their curfew.

"I've been at Jinyoung's house. You know," Jihoon tries to hide his big pennyboard behind him, and utterly failing. "Biology research. _Thesis_. Simple student things..."

"...student things like pennyboard battles? Drag racing?!"

"Chill, dad! It's not like I'm dead already--"

"Your friend Guanlin is suffering from a broken leg at this very moment and it's because of your BMX show-off things and other things I refuse to remember!"

"It's not like anything I do is right in your eyes, anyway!"

Even Jihoon is shocked by the words that impulsively come out of his mouth.

"Out of my house. Out!"

Jihoon grits his teeth, before hurling his pennyboard up, into his arm, and out of the house. He doesn't forget to slam the door behind him, too.

He drops his penny board on the street and begins going who knows where. As long as it was somewhere a little far from his house, where he didn't have to see everyone and everything that brought him more stress.

His dad, his empty house, the drag racing highway, the basketball court, his  _girlfriend's_ house.

Whoever said he really liked that girl? As far as he was concerned, they should have split up by that evening. However things might not exactly have gone the way he expected it to.

This girl we shall keep nameless has gone back and forth through all the boys in the school football team. You name the football team member, she's probably dated them for no more than two weeks. Jihoon is fairly surprised she hasn't broken up with him yet, considering that he may not be the most eye-catching football team member there is. 

Heck, she might even have dated football players from different schools. That wasn't a doubt, and shouldn't be.

So many things are bugging Jihoon at that moment-- and he needs a place to get away to, right now.

Though... where exactly could he stay?

 

**03:30A.M.**

You stretch your arms as you release a yawn as loud as a bear's growl, creating mini tents from under your duvet sheets which you brought out from your room, into your treehouse.

You've been binge-watching Season 1 to Season 4 of your favorite show that whole day with no intention to stop now-- you've already gone so deep as to find out that the main character had actually been a half-blood, and is now fighting for his life against the gods that have betrayed him for being a half-blood.

You even turned your phone off, ignoring your friends for Episode 2 of Season 4.

However, there's been this sound from outside that sounds like the scratching of a raccoon. It's probably been there since an episode ago, and it's beginning to get on your nerves.

No-- it's  _been_ on your nerves, and it just keeps crawling its way up.

And now that you hear it again is the last straw.

You take your earphones off, crawl out of your comfortable duvet sheets and peer out the window, not having any specific target to look out for.

"You  _fucking_ raccoon!" you screech, not caring about the fact that it's literally 3 in the morning. "Shut up and stop screeching! I'm trying to Netflix  _and_ chill in here!"

"I'm not a raccoon, missy!"

That familiar voice is enough to wake you up, better and more effective than a cup of coffee. When you actually begin looking for someone to target, you find him, his right foot on the sidewalk, and the other on his penny board. He's wearing a knit gray beanie, and a plaid shirt, over a simple graphic tee and jeans ensemble.

He's never looked so hot before.

"J-Jihoon!" that young man just caught you by surprise. "What the hell are you doing out here this late?"

"And what the hell are  _you_ still doing this late?"

"It's a very long story!" you say, not knowing if Jihoon will take this literally. "How about you?!"

Jihoon kicks the edge of his penny board and catches its tip as it somersaults, and lifts it instead. "Mind letting me in there?" he points up, referring to your treehouse.

Your treehouse full of notebooks, embarrassing posters and moodboards.

"Um..." you try, but it's hard to scramble for ideas when your mind is barely working anymore. "Doesn't your girlfriend like it?"

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Your girlfriend. Uh, Jamie. Or Jamella. Or something."

"You mean Jessy."

"Ah, yeah." you blink twice at the realization that your guesses were remotely related to his girlfriend's actual name. Or "girlfriend", should I say. "Jessy."

"Jessy who?" he jokes, a smirk creeping up on the side of his lips.

Your eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Are you guys not together anymore?"

Jihoon chuckles, his eyes automatically squinting. He grips the yellow fence in front of him, hoping you can hear him more clearly. "Whoever said we were together?"

"But you guys are, aren't you?"

"Honestly, though," Jihoon runs his hands through his fluffy, brown hair. "What's a relationship without feelings?"

"Huh." you try your best to stop yourself from smirking. "Come on up here, let's talk about that a little more."

"Thought you'd never ask." Jihoon jumps over the yellow fence, dropping his penny board inside the bounds of your house as he rushes to climb into your treehouse.

As soon as Jihoon comes up your treehouse, the first thing he sees is the posters.

"You're into these stupid boy bands?"

"Shut up, you could pass off as one of those boys if you wanted to!" you spit it out as an insult, not knowing that it could very well pass off as healthy food for Jihoon's big, fat ego.

"You know," he pokes the inside of his cheek with his tongue, and then giggles. "You don't need to keep stating the obvious, you know."

"Just shut the fuck up already, okay?" you throw your blankets over yourself. "You're not even supposed to be in here, you jerk."

Jihoon blinks before taking two steps down your treehouse ladder again. "Okay then, time to leave-"

"Wait, no!" you shuffle in your duvet blankets. "Wait! Come on, let's watch Fall of Troy Adams together."

"Is that even a legitimate show?"

"I guess?"

"I don't watch TV shows, sorry."

You throw a pillow at him. "Do these pillows not seem inviting at all?"

He catches the pillow with one hand. "I'm taking this. Bye!"

"Wait, you asshole!" you literally grab him by the beanie on his head. "You owe me a story!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" he throws the pillow back into the treehouse and slaps your hand repeatedly. "Okay, okay! Stop pulling my hair now!"

"Get the fuck inside!" you slap his arm.

"Stop yelling, it's 3 in the morning, you know?!"

"Hah, says the jerk who almost ran away with my damn pillow--"

Another voice from outside intervenes. "Keep it down!"

You and Jihoon automatically roll your eyes at what you hear outside. "Mrs. Cat Lady."

"You know that lady too?" you ask, genuinely curious.

"I used to be from this street too, remember?"

"Right." you nod. 

Fall of Troy Adams continues to blare its loud sound from the right earphone, your left earphone dangling just in front of your belly.

"So," you pull the right earphone out as well, and lay on your side facing Jihoon. "Why are you out at this ungodly hour of the wee morning?"

"I," Jihoon scratches his head, going through everything he's gone through throughout the day. "I took Jamie out on a date at the diner."

"Jamie?"

"Jessy, I mean. I took Jessy out because she asked. Yeah." he nods nervously. "And then I went to watch a drag race with Jinyoung and Daniel."

"You go to those underground get-together shits?"

"Hey, don't speak about it like that." he pulls his beanie off, playing with it. "That's the only time I get to enjoy."

"Isn't soccer something you enjoy?"

"Not anymore," he shakes his head. "Used to be fun until the competition between the guys got serious. Then it had to be about me always intervening with the shit that goes on in the showers."

"The showers." you chuckle as you remember what happened two days ago.

Jihoon feels the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Oh, shut up!"

"I will  _never_ forget that look on your face!"

"Shut up! Nobody has to remember that!"

"Hey, but let me just say-"

"Jinyoung ran away with my clothes, okay?! All I had was a towel!"

"Did that mean you had to run around the whole school in just that?"

"It's not as if I wanted it to happen!"

"Whatever, Jihoon! That smile on your face right now says otherwise!"

He instantly drops the smile. "Whoever said I was smiling?"

You laugh at Jihoon. "Just to tell you, your shoulders are so damn wide I could probably lay the Pacific Ocean over it. I wouldn't have noticed until the other day."

"Your cheeks are so big hamsters are ashamed when they're next to you!"

Your jaw hangs in appallment. "Your eye bags are so big I could build an apartment on it and have five tenants live in it!"

"Your hair hangs so straight you could crawl out of my TV and I'd be scared for my life!"

"Your teeth is so awfully straight I could see kids playing monkey bars on it!"

He giggles at that last one you drop. "Insult me all you want but nothing will change the fact that I know you're head over heels for me."

"Hey, that's not true!"

Oh, girlie... you know it's true.

It's just that you haven't told anyone, not even your best friend. And you're not always transparent, so you don't expect that he would know.

You're just not sure how he found out one day. He just suddenly came up to you and asked,  _"Hey, do you like me? 'Coz like, you know... we could always hang out."_

But you knew that he and his 'girlfriend' were already a thing by then, so you left him alone. 

However it appeared to you now as if he was the one who was intentionally closing the distance between the two of you.

"Ah, why do playboys like you enjoy this so much?" you suddenly decide to speak your mind.

"Hey, I'm nice."

"But that doesn't mean you aren't capable of breaking my heart!"

"Your heart, huh?" that little giggle Jihoon lets out next sends a wave of jitters washing over you.

Did you suddenly tell him?

"M-my heart! And my best friend's! And Mrs. Cat Lady's!" you pout, knowing that it's not going to work.

"You should've told me from the start," you're startled when Jihoon throws himself next to you, knocking your iPad down in the process. "Then it wouldn't have been so hard for both of us. I wouldn't have to date Jamie--"

"Jessy."

" _Jessy._ I wouldn't have to date Jessy, and you wouldn't have had to go to prom without a date."

"You literally pulled off this big surprise for Janessa--"

"Jessy." he teaches you what's right this time.

" _Jessy!_ You literally pulled this big surprise proposal for her, now don't tell me that isn't something you'd do if you really didn't like her!"

"Guys are expected to do that stuff all the time. Just conforming to what people want from me."

Suddenly you realize that the conversation had gone deeper.

You lock your iPad first, the video you were previously watching automatically stopped from playing. You lean forward, pulling the switch for the actual treehouse lighting.

You're left with the small fairy lights on the walls.

"You don't really need to do what people expect of you," you tell him. "Not even what the football team or what your "friends" say you need to do."

"I know. I just don't want to be that one loser sitting in the corner, trying to get people to notice him."

"That's mean. You do know I sit in the corner of every class I'm in, right?"

"No offense to you." he smiles.

"None of that offense taken." you roll your eyes before moving on. "Anyway, back to what we were talking about..."

"Can we just drop that and,go to sleep?" he yawns. "I'm tired, you know."

"Serves you right for staying out at this time of the night."

He gently slaps your arm, but you still feel the slight weight of his hand brushing across your arm. "Shut up, and take... care of me."

"Huh, why should I?"

He brushes his right hand across your arm again. "Shut." and his left. "Up."

You see his eyes slowly drooping, though you know he's fighting the urge to fall asleep.

You put a pillow next to Jihoon, and he grabs it instantly and embraces it, so you put a pillow below his head.

He's right-- everyone thinks he's a tough heartbreaker, when in reality he's just a soft kid looking for love in all the wrong places.

You brush the bangs off his face, admiring the good view. 

You smile lightly, hoping that Jihoon has already fallen asleep. "Good night, Jihoon."

You're startled when he suddenly pulls you in, embracing you very tightly.

"Hey-- hey! Jihoon!" you squirm, but Jihoon is just too strong for you. "Let me go!"

You actually feel Jihoon smirking, and at that point you knew you literally fell into his trap.

_"Gotcha."_

The trap of the heartbreaker Jihoon, which you were very willing to be stuck in.

**Author's Note:**

> written for angela! i hope she likes it :>
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. fall of troy adams is not a real show plS DON'T LOOK IT UP MSDJKSHK


End file.
